From Green to Red
by MusicLover315
Summary: Sam gets a strange call from Danny one night telling her to meet him in the woods. When she gets there however, not everything is what it seems. ONESHOT


**Hola!**

**So let me just start off by saying... THIS WILL NOT BE TURNED INTO A STORY AND SHALL REMAIN A ONESHOT FOR THE REST OF ITS EXISTANCE! I apologize if you see story potential in this, but I have way too many other stories to write right now (including another DP one) and will not be adding another to the mix. **

**Other than that, this idea just kind of randomly came up. It's not too long, it's actually one of the shortest things I've ever written, but it's still enjoyable none-the-less! A friend and I were playing a little writing game and I ended up with this. I figured, why not post it for all of my fellow DP fans to read; so here we are. I know it's a little... odd but I thought I did a pretty good job with it if I do say so myself! **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! If you guys have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in a review or just PM me directly. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Only in my dreams...**

* * *

As night fell upon the city of Amity Park, the young Sam Manson found herself strolling through the woods on the far side of town.

She hadn't exactly planned on coming out here tonight, but when she received a panicked phone call from her best friend a few minutes earlier, she didn't hesitate in pulling on her steel-toed combat boots and sneaking out of the house.

Now that she had nearly arrived at the place where Danny's Fenton Phones were currently located on her GPS, she was beginning to question why he was even out here in the first place.

'I just hope he's alright,' Sam thought to herself as she stepped over dead branch after dead branch.

After a few more minutes of walking, she finally made it into a clearing the size of a baseball field. Sam stopped walking upon arrival because according to the GPS, Danny was supposed to be right here.

"Hmm," she mumbled to herself, "where could he be?"

A noise from one of the bushes off to the side suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts.

Curious as to what the noise was, Sam made her way over to said bush without any hesitation. She didn't even think that whatever was there could be dangerous; only that she could possibly find a hurt and temporarily disabled Danny sitting there waiting for her help.

'God,' she thought, 'I hope he didn't get into another fight with Walker.'

As she neared the bush however, she realized something wasn't right. The temperature had suddenly dropped by about 20 degrees and a vile stench had seeped into the air, causing her to cringe and pull her shirt up over her nose to block out the retched smell.

"Danny?" she called out. After 30 seconds without a reply, she decided to try again, "Danny, are you there?"

No answer.

Hesitation was suddenly outweighed by worry as she trudged over to the bush. Her speed only picked up once she saw a white gloved hand sticking out from the dirty branches along the wooded floor.

"Danny!" she cried as she dropped down on her knees. She quickly pushed the branches aside, but was shocked when she found nobody there.

"What the-" she started, but was abruptly cut off by a sharp pain appearing in her shoulder.

"Ah!" she screamed, falling onto her stomach in shock. She clenched her arm in pure agony as what felt like a raging fire spread from her shoulder all along her spine and down her legs.

"Sam," she heard a deep grunt from behind her. Not having enough strength to actually push herself into a sitting position, she ended up moving just her head to see who had just attacked her.

She wasn't at all however, prepared for what she was about to see.

"Danny?" she asked in shock. His pale face contorted into a vicious smirk, his snowy hair creating a disturbing shadow across the upper half of his face; his glowing green eyes the only things standing out.

He started to advance towards her, causing her to back away in fear. That's something that she never thought she would say. She never thought she'd see the day that she would fear Danny, but the way that he was standing before her eyeing her like a piece of meat didn't seem to sit well with her.

After what felt like hours of slow, intimidating strides, Danny had finally managed to reach his destination.

"D-danny," Sam stuttered frightfully, "what's wrong? D-did something happen?"

He said nothing. He just continued to look down at her with those dangerous ectoplasmic eyes that sent shivers wracking through her body.

Finally, Danny squatted down and reached his arm out. He then grabbed Sam by the neck and lifted her to eye level with him.

"I'll take them all," he said evilly. Sam was confused by what those words meant, and he wasn't necessarily helping her thought process by cutting off her air supply.

"What?" she gasped, trying hard to breath but having no such luck.

"Everyone he loves, I'll kill them all," said Danny with a twisted look in his eyes.

No, this was not Danny. This had to have been some sort of ghost because Danny would never do or say something like that. That was just crazy to even think about. He cared way too much about the people he loved. He would never lay a single hand on any of them.

"W-who are y-you?" Sam managed in between struggling breaths. Her vision was beginning to fade and so was her train of thought.

Ignoring her question, the ghost simply said, "Goodbye Sammy."

The last thing that Sam saw was green eyes turn bloody red before everything went black.


End file.
